


Toxic

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 老爷α/迪基ΩOoc预警！新手ABO避雷预警！保证是个HE……但是过程可能会挺虐……





	1. Chapter 1

走廊里飘浮着微弱的甜香，是某种信息素的味道。

 

深秋，子夜，韦恩宅。

Bruce驻足在某扇门前。

 

是Dick——他想到——那是Dick的香味，独一无二的香味。

前调是牛奶与蜂蜜，浓郁而热烈；隐隐地透着茉莉、蜜桃、小苍兰的幽香，是纯粹而诱人的中调； 但仔细分辨，麝香、琥珀，还有……桃花木？……不不，是雪松木！沉稳而宁静，却不觉间悄悄引燃了欲望。Bruce深吸一口气，接着便发觉，自己的吐息已经变得有些粗重了。

 

——那是Dick的香味。这意味着他的发情期提前了。

 

Bruce在这扇门前顿住。

这当然是Dick的房间。正处在发情期的Dick把自己反锁在房间里，已经一整天悄无声息。

——他在做什么？他怎么样了？仅靠抑制剂，他可以撑过这7天的吧？

 

子夜，韦恩大宅三楼幽暗的走廊里，那一缕甜香自记忆中来，挥之而不去。

 

紧锁的房门底下透出一些昏黄的微光。

“Dick？”Bruce调整语调，他觉得喉间干渴极了。他又看了一眼手中那盒抑制剂——这真的是个不错的借口。

他轻轻敲了敲房门。

“Dick，你的抑制剂应该用完了吧？”

 

房间里寂静无声。

“Dick？睡了么？”他尽量压低嗓音，生怕吵醒楼下的Alfred：“你、你还好嘛？”

死一般的沉寂，仿佛房中的人甚至都不需要呼吸。

Bruce不是没有遇到过发情期的Dick。作为一个尚未被标记过的Ω，即便是服用了抑制剂，他依旧会痛苦得难以安睡。此时的寂静令人不禁生疑：难道他不在房间里吗？他还能去哪儿？

 

……是去找能标记他的人吗？

 

对，虽然自己就是α，但他并未标记过Dick。

 

他不能那么做。

Bruce认真地思考过这个问题。在Dick刚刚完成分化的时候就认真思考过这个问题。

他还记得那个时候，他的男孩儿还是罗宾的时候。Dick一连七天高烧不退，甚至无法进食。

那段时间，整个大宅里，甚至是蝙蝠洞里，都弥漫着那股甘美的醇香。

而Bruce只是压抑着被Dick的信息素勾起的欲望，静静守在昏迷不醒的男孩儿床前。他揉着 **憋到通红的双眼** ，用他钢铁般的意志喝退作为α的本能冲动；理智的回归让当时的他更加明确了自己的界线：

他不能就这样贸然标记Dick！他的男孩儿如此优秀，他的男孩儿理应拥有最好的。至少，他应该自己去选择，他应该和自己所爱之人在一起，而不是像这样在懵懂无知的年纪被Bruce永远夺去选择权。

相对于此，Bruce更清楚的是，作为一个超级英雄，自己不过是血肉之躯；作为一个凡人，一个整日与危险、犯罪和死亡打交道的凡人，他终于和另一个人建立了如此长久、深厚，并且安稳的联系。真的要依从本能，去打破那安稳、跨过那界线，将那个男孩儿变成自己的附庸吗？那么然后呢？然后某一天，自己死于某个危机之后呢？Dick要怎样活下去？一个失去了α的、被标记了的Ω要怎样活下去？

 

回归眼前的现实。

呼吸着那一缕源自记忆中的香气，Bruce神经质地抿着唇，握紧门把手。

 

哥谭的深秋，已经有些清冷了。


	2. Chapter 2

Dick以为自己算错了日子。

 

事实是，他这次的发情期提前了，至少16天。

 

等到他发觉的时候，双腿已经发软到来不及逃离韦恩宅。

他第一时间将房门反锁，翻出仅剩的几支抑制剂针剂——没错，高浓度的针剂——但愿这些能管用，但愿接下来的七天，Alf和Bruce都能忘记他还在大宅里！

他这样祈祷着，用他独有的格雷森式乐观。

 

这大概是他完成分化、初次发情以来，第二次在韦恩宅里度过发情期。

——一直以来，他都努力不在韦恩宅里度过发情期。

 

别问为什么！当初他可是“哥谭活力双雄”之一，他本来满心期待自己会分化成为像Bruce那样的α……至少也应该是个β吧？

 

然而17岁那年，一场突如其来的高烧过后，Bruce用充血的眼睛瞪着缩在被子里的罗宾说：

 

“Dick，我没有想到，你居然分化成了Ω？！”

 

他记不清楚Bruce说这句话的时候，那语调里隐藏着的，究竟是惊讶，还是愤怒。

哦，也许是Dick对自己的愤怒更多些吧？他为什么会分化成为Ω？一个每隔两个月就需要经历一次发情期，经历一次虚弱、无力、被情欲和生殖欲望夺去理智的一周！他还怎么做罗宾？他要怎么不拖蝙蝠侠的后腿？

 

那段时间，他觉得自己成了名副其实的“Boy blunder”！

 

蝙蝠侠在上啊！他再也不要看到Bruce用 **通红的眼睛** 瞪着他，只因为他的信息素不受控制地溢满整个大宅，甚至是蝙蝠洞——Bruce一定是气坏了！他笃定Bruce不会喜欢蝙蝠洞被染上奇怪的气味，一个发情期Ω的可笑气味！

 

于是那次尴尬的初次发情之后，他每逢发情期，必然躲在泰坦塔里不回来，任凭蝙蝠侠在通讯频道里怎样怒吼——至少泰坦塔有Wally，他最好最好的朋友。

 

Dick熟练地找准手臂上的静脉，一连注射了三支抑制针剂，然后将自己埋进被子里。

快点睡着！他想着，最好能一觉睡到第八天早上！

 

看来这几天需要暂时告别蝙蝠侠、泰坦、以及他的夜翼工作。

——说得好像要去冬眠一样。

 

为什么会提前这么多天？他用最后的一点理智去思考这个问题。绝大部分时候他的发情期都很稳定，每隔7周就会准时经历一次，这些年来几乎从未出错过。

 

——难道是两周前的……

 

不！不不不！

不会的！他又不是小孩子了，他清楚地知道那样不会有事的。

他缩进被子里，就像很多年前，他还是个孩子时一样，他用被子将自己裹得更紧了些。


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce当然清楚Dick的发情周期，这次似乎是有些提前——他一直很清楚，即便大部分发情期的时候Dick都不在他身边。

 

他还记得Dick最初完成分化的时候，大概是他作为罗宾的最后那一年？

 

他记得那段时间，他们的关系并不融洽，他们总是不明缘由地争吵，而Dick更是忙于泰坦事务，甚至时常错过哥谭的活力双雄时间。他明白Ω在发情期是有多么虚弱，他想要保护那个男孩儿——即便他并未标记他。

可是当又一个发情期到来，他试图联系远在泰坦塔的罗宾，想要将他召回身边守着他的时候

 

——他的罗宾失联了， **整整两周！**

 

**恐惧，他第一反应就是恐惧。**

**深入骨髓的恐惧。**

**仿佛经历了什么噩梦，挥之不去的噩梦。**

 

定位仪显示他在泰坦塔，罗宾一直在泰坦塔！

但是任他怎样尝试无线电、手机、邮箱……他的罗宾就是不应答！

他愤怒了。他真的愤怒了。他的罗宾居然拒绝与他联系——整整两周！如果当时不是小丑在哥谭兴风作浪让他分身乏术，他说不定会开着蝙蝠翼去把他的男孩儿绑回哥谭——他是他的罗宾，他应该保护那个刚完成分化的年轻人，那是他的责任，或者说，那是他作为一个α的本能——即便他并没有标记他。

 

于是，当他独自在哥谭熬过那焦虑的两周之后，再次出现在面前的罗宾让他更加愤怒:他的男孩儿，那个已经完成分化的、散发着诱人香气的男孩儿，却隐隐透着一股似有似无的、陌生人的气味……

 

——他被别人标记了吗？

不不！他的后颈依旧光滑细腻，连一丝伤痕都没有！

 

——他和什么人亲密接触过？

他痛恨这种想法。他无法想象他的黄金男孩儿在另一个人怀中，用那醉人的香气诱惑着除自己以外的α。

他的黄金男孩总是在发情期到来时离开自己，甚至，他总有这种感觉：Dick不愿让Bruce嗅到他的信息素。

——他是在排斥我吗？Bruce自问。

 

那么，我还能成为他的所爱吗？

 

如果是这样，自己还剩什么理由将他留在身边呢？

 

于是那个头脑发热的下午，那个担忧了两周后焦虑而疲惫的下午，望着面前的男孩儿，嗅着他身上那股几不可闻的、讨厌的陌生α的气息，头昏脑涨的Bruce终于吼出了那句 **决定性的蠢话** ：

 

“Get out of my cave！”

 

——他当然后悔。

毕竟，无论如何，那是Dick。那是同他一起，历经无数冒险，用“蝙蝠侠与罗宾”的各种战利品填满蝙蝠洞的Dick啊！

 

倔强如他，Dick毫不迟疑地执行了Bruce下达的“最后一项命令”……

 

终于，只剩下蝙蝠侠一人蜷缩在黑暗深处。

 

 

不觉间，蝙蝠洞里那最后一缕馥郁而热烈的甜香，也随着岁月一点点褪去。

 


	4. Chapter 4

当Dick自梦中醒来，天已经黑了。长年依靠抑制剂熬过一次次发情期，这使他的身体对药物产生了强烈的依赖，甚至是抗药性，以及不可不免的各种副作用。

没用，这没用！三支高浓度针剂也只能维持十小时左右！

更糟的是此时他身在韦恩宅，这里到处都是那个该死的强大的α的气息——即便是属于Dick的旧房间里也一样！

 

他强撑着坐起身，走下床。双腿间黏腻而濡湿的触感让他更加难耐。

 

他跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室。

 

 

他是Ω。

 

一个永远不会被Bruce标记的Ω。

 

他颤抖着在角落里缩成一团。

还有六天零两个小时。或许应该试着逃出韦恩宅，或许应该给Wally、给他的朋友们打电话求助？

……别搞笑了格雷森！这里可是蝙蝠侠的家，任谁都不可能不被发现就随意出入。

何况还要带走一个发情期的Ω。

 

但是他很清楚不能让Bruce见到自己如此软弱的样子。

作为一个强势的α，Bruce这么多年都不曾标记过哪位Ω……也许他不喜欢Ω？

又也许，Bruce只是不喜欢弱者，一个卧床不起的弱者。Dick又想起记忆里Bruce因愤怒而 **通红的双眼** ——那毫无疑问是愤怒，作为罗宾的Dick整整七天卧床不起，他们不得不将蝙蝠事务丢在一边。Dick深信Bruce不喜欢弱者，Bruce一直追求完美，Bruce对自己从来都要求苛刻，他从来不允许失误，不允许出错，不允许他露出任何软弱的一面。

 

不能让Bruce见到如此软弱的自己！

浴室里，Dick抱紧膝盖，颤抖着将自己缩得更紧些。


	5. Chapter 5

子夜。

房门外，Bruce攥着那盒抑制剂，有些进退两难。

 

**他忽然有种不好的预感。**

——他无法形容那是什么。也许只是作为曾经的“活力双雄”对于搭档的默契感知，他忽然觉得，应该推开面前这扇门，应该去亲眼确认Dick没事。

他忽然感觉到，如果他现在转身离去，也许会发生些更糟糕的事情。

 

“Dick？”他稍稍加大敲门的力度，“你在吗？”

 

依旧无人回应。

 

……

他掏出袖口隐藏的小工具，只用不到十秒就撬开了门锁。

 

那股醉人的甜香扑面而来，浓郁得差点在打开门的那一瞬，夺去Bruce最后的理智。

Dick的抑制剂，果然是用完了吗？

 

“Dick？”Bruce轻声唤着他的男孩儿：“你在吗？我进来了。”

 

窗外是婆娑的树影，屋内只点着一盏昏黄的落地灯。

那张凌乱的大床上空无一人。

 

 “Dick？”Bruce小心地迈进房间。

他意识到自己的欲望已经有些难以抑制了。

 

 

脚下的长绒地毯竟然是湿的，而未被地毯覆盖的地方也满是水渍，溪流一般一直延伸到房间的浴室门口。

 

没有半分犹疑，他踏着水渍径直走向浴室，推开浴室的门。

 

“Dick！！”他睁大了有些充血的双眼，用近乎咆哮的声音喊出来：

“Dick！你在干什么？”

 

他的黄金男孩儿，那个爱笑的、漂亮的孩子，那个人见人爱的光明骑士，那位最初的罗宾。此时他正赤身裸体地蜷缩在浴缸里，似乎已经昏迷了很久。

浴缸里只有一半的水，另一半，全是大大小小的冰块。他就这样将自己泡在一整池的冰块里，任凭那张精致的脸庞冻得苍白青紫。

 

浴缸的周围零星散落着一些用过的注射器、一些高浓度的抑制剂、止痛药片、不下五种镇定剂，甚至还有一瓶打翻的安眠药！

那些散落一地的、五彩斑斓的各种药片，被浴缸里溢出的冰水浸湿，肿胀着溶化成一团团黏腻的斑点，让这拥挤凌乱的狭小空间看起来不能更糟糕了。

 

“Dick！你在对自己做什么？”

 

有那么一个瞬间，Bruce觉得眼前的一切只是某种幻觉。也许是那充满了整个房间的诱人香气，蒙蔽了他的感官，迷惑了他的头脑，切断了他的理智。总之，那个推开门的瞬间，他无法确切形容自己的感受，究竟更多的是震惊，还是愤怒……

 

……亦或是更深的愧疚。


	6. Chapter 6

两周前，整个家族遭遇了小丑的疯狂攻击。

Dick想起当时，他昏昏沉沉地醒来，发现自己缠着一脸绷带；黑色的布袋罩住头，令他无法观察此时的情况；他发觉自己被绑在一把椅子上，鼻腔里充斥着腐朽与腥臭。

这是哪里？发生了什么事？

 

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……”令人毛发战栗的冷笑自耳后传来：“快看这是谁最先醒过来啦？”

 

是小丑！隔着一层罩住头面的黑色布袋，他依旧能感受到，来自那个变态的、强烈的阴冷与腐臭气息。

 

“没错！是那只最早的小鸟！”小丑抓着椅背将他向后拉去，让他几乎失去平衡：“是那只将我的蝙蝠侠变弱了的小笨鸟！”

 

“Wow~夜翼！你猜猜，我刚才发现了什么？”即便看不见，他仍能感觉到，那张散发着福尔马林气息的脸皮凑得更近了。夜翼勉强忍住一阵反胃的冲动，继续悄悄尝试挣脱绳索。

 

“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……你居然，是个Ω！”

 

……什么？不可能！夜翼的动作一滞。

执行任务的时候自己一直伪装成β的。这个变态怎么可能发现？

这个变态应该不可能发现。

 

“呐呐，趁大家都还没有睡醒，悄悄告诉我，

“你有被人标记过嘛？”小丑的指甲一圈圈划着夜翼的后颈：“还是说，你依旧在等着谁来标记你？”

 

被捆在椅子里的夜翼，很认真地打了个寒颤。

 

“哦，孩子！你等的那个人，他会标记你嘛？”


	7. Chapter 7

此时。

子夜，韦恩宅。

 

“Dick！你在干什么？”

Bruce在Dick的浴室门口呆愣了几秒，随即咆哮着冲进来。

 

他踏过满地的注射器和各种药片，径直来到那男孩儿的浴缸前，一把将已经昏迷不醒的Dick从冰块堆里拎出来。

 

双手插进冰水里的瞬间，Bruce也不禁打了个寒颤。

深秋的哥谭虽不至于下雪，但不开暖气的房间里，那温度也不会高到哪儿去。

而眼前的年轻人，就这样将自己埋在一整池冰块里！

 

他为什么要这样做？

Bruce打量着地板上那几支用过的抑制针剂。这样高浓度的抑制剂都不起作用了吗？是他用得太多太久，身体已经产生抗药性了吗？

甚至，已经到了需要用上镇定剂和止痛片，需要安眠药，需要大量冰块的地步？

 

他在冰水里待了多久？1个小时？还是一整天？

他这样折磨自己有多久了？一次？两次？

他每次的发情期都是这样熬过的吗？

 

Bruce扯过浴巾裹住他的男孩儿，他不顾上更多，顾不上这狭小空间里弥漫着的醇香气味，他紧紧搂住他，他将他紧紧搂在怀里。

 

美丽的年轻人依旧昏迷不醒，Bruce觉得怀中的人几乎没有体温。

“Dick！Dick！！”Bruce抱着他，摇着他，想要唤回他的意识。他伸手摩挲着年轻人满是泪痕的脸颊，苍白而冰冷的脸颊。

 

“……Bruce，”那冻得青紫的双唇颤抖着，声音细弱得像是在呻吟：

“Bruce……Bruce……”

 

“是你吗？Bruce……”

 

他双膝跪在满地的冰水里，将他怀中的男孩儿搂得更紧了些。

“是我！Dick，我在这儿！我就在这儿！”

 

“Bruce……”

失了血色的双唇颤抖着勾出一抹微笑。怀中的年轻人微微睁开双眼，不小心掉落出更大颗的泪珠。

“Bruce……”他用冰冷的脸颊蹭着年长男人的胸膛，“Bruce……”

 

“你真好闻……”

 

或许是因为冷，或许是因为狭小空间里忽然浓郁起来的α气息。他怀中美丽的年轻人微微战栗着，一些温热的蜜汁自他冰冷白皙的双腿间流出来，透过薄薄的浴巾浸湿了Bruce的裤子。

再一次，Bruce骨子里α的本能，开始猛烈攻击他的理智。

他禁不住将鼻尖凑近年轻人的颈窝；他撩起浴巾轻轻擦拭着年轻人湿冷的头发。

馥郁的甜香充满他的怀中，钻入他的鼻腔，挑逗着他的意识。

 

忽然，那只抚过年轻人后颈的手顿住了。

 

他摸到了什么？

那是什么？

是齿痕？

 

Bruce拨开年轻人濡湿的头发。


	8. Chapter 8

或许是药物的作用，Dick愈发迷乱的大脑开始闪回一些很久远的事情。

一些，他再也不愿想起的片段。

 

 

 

“天呐！孩子，我是何其荣幸？”

 

彼时。

某个令人不寒而栗的声音，自头顶传来：

“终于，我的男孩儿，你也长大到了分化的年纪！”

 

那是很久以前，久到Dick还是罗宾的时候。

大概是初次发情后的几个月，他在泰坦处理某个案子的时候。

 

“果不其然，一个Ω！”

独自遭遇丧钟的罗宾有些慌张。而更让他慌张的是，自己似乎又进入那个所谓的发情期——就在他试着摆脱丧钟的纠缠，打算撤退的时候。

 

“该拿你怎么办呢？一个难得一见的、散发着诱人香气的Ω？”丧钟扣住罗宾的双手，将他压在身下，用鼻尖蹭着他红润的脸颊：

“在你发情的时候将你放出来乱跑，老蝙蝠到底在想些什么？”

 

“哦天呐！你果然还没被标记过？”

那个恐怖的α释放着浓郁的信息素，这让罗宾更加无法动弹。

 

“为什么老蝙蝠没有标记你？”

 

那个带着恐怖气息的α摘下头罩，将鼻尖埋进罗宾的颈窝，狠狠地吸入一口他的信息素，然后直起上身，得意地大声吐息出来，表情傲慢而浮夸。他自高处俯视着他的猎物，似是在思考，在杀死猎物之前，应该要怎样好好羞辱他一番。

 

“难不成，老蝙蝠有什么缺陷？”

“难不成，老蝙蝠和你一样，也是一只软弱的Ω？”

丧钟狂笑着，紧紧扣住他。

 

钢刀一点点划开罗宾制服。

“哦，别紧张，孩子。”他俯身替他拭去眼泪：“接下来才是你这一生最重要的一堂课，我会倾尽所学好好教你的！”

 

粗糙的大手探进双腿之间，察觉到那里已然泛滥不堪，丧钟满意地勾起嘴角，两只手指猛地戳进那娇嫩的蜜穴，不带一丝怜惜地大力绞弄着：

“放松，放松，我的好孩子。”

 

 “时间还早，夜还很长，我们可以慢慢训练你的触觉神经。”

 

他得意地笑出声来。手指在腔道里仔细寻找最柔软的地方，接着用力绞弄腔壁里的嫩肉，直到面前的男孩儿止不住地猛烈抽搐着，从那被咬出鲜血的双唇里漏出一声惨呼。

“哈啊~原来是这个位置，” 手指更大力地继续拧着腔道里刚才那一点，那个带着恐怖气息的α再次俯身凑近罗宾的脸：“记住这个位置，孩子，记住这种感觉。别着急，我们的课程才刚刚开始呢。”

 

“真期待啊~如果老蝙蝠看到你现在的样子，他会是什么表情呢？”

 

“别急着哭，我的男孩儿，你迟早会求着我来艹你，你会哭着求我填满你。”

 

“放心，我保证你会知道该去哪里找我——在你需要我的时候。”

 

面前的α兴奋地絮叨。

疼痛、绝望、强烈的屈辱……以及 **深入骨髓的恐惧** 。他仰头朝向深邃的夜空，麻木地睁大双眼，直到自己彻底失去意识。


	9. Chapter 9

此时。

韦恩宅，Dick的浴室里。

 

 

是齿痕。

 

Dick的后颈，那是齿痕！

那似乎是 **最近留下的新伤** ，伤口的结痂还没有脱落。

 

终于，他的男孩儿被别人标记了吗？

Bruce有些不知所措，他应该为Dick感到高兴吗？

但是为什么，他觉得心中某处忽然空了？

 

终究是连Dick都被他推远，再也回不来了吗？

 

那个在Dick后颈留下齿痕的人，是Dick所爱的人吗？

 

不！不对！不可能！

那些伤口很深，有些甚至扯开了周围的皮肉，简直像是刻意而为的虐待！与其说那是人类的齿痕，倒更像是被什么野兽袭击了一般！

 

 

**这究竟是哪个混蛋做的？那个混蛋究竟对他的男孩儿做了什么？**

 

 **他愤怒了，** 他几乎要当场爆发出来。他跪在浸着冰水的地砖上抱着他的男孩儿，气得浑身发抖。

他的男孩儿究竟 **经历了什么？**

 

 

察觉到有人在抚摸自己的后颈，怀中近乎昏厥的年轻人像是触电一般忽然跳起来。

 

他挣扎着推开Bruce，旋即因为虚弱而狠狠摔倒在湿冷的地砖上。

他顾不上那条浴巾，顾不上自己还赤裸着身体；他连滚带爬地退到角落里，用冻得青紫的双手死死抓住自己的后劲，仿佛要拧断自己的脖子。

他颤抖着将自己缩进洗手台底下。浑身战栗，胸腔急促地起伏。

修长白皙的双腿之间，黏腻甘美的汁液漫溢而出。

 

这有限的空间里，那醉人的香味更浓郁了。

 

而那对美丽的蓝色眸子，却噙满泪水，溢满惊恐。

 

 

Bruce有些无措。

他按耐住汹涌的情欲，克制着喷薄欲出 **怒火** ；

他摊坐在溅满冰水的地砖上，远远望着角落里的年轻人，语调温柔得像是在哄骗一个无知的孩子：

“Dick，告诉我，那个人是谁？”

他对你做了什么？

“他现在在哪儿？”

那个混蛋都对你做了什么？？

“他为什么……”

 

他为什么不来找你？你又为什么不向他求助？

 

瑟缩在洗手台底下的年轻人却只是惊恐地望着他，冲他不住地摇头，神经质地不断重复呢喃着：

“不是的……Bruce……”

“不是的……不是的……”

“不是这样的……不是你看到的这样……不是你想象的这样……Bruce……不是的……”

“Bruce……不是的……”

“Bruce……”

 

……

 

他哭了。

Dick在哭。

他赤裸着缩紧在角落里，像个无助的小男孩儿一样放声嚎啕。

 

Bruce至少有十年没有见到他的男孩儿在自己面前哭泣。他甚至已经忘记，那对明媚而纯净的蓝眼睛里流出的泪水，有多么让人心碎。他的男孩儿在哭，那个爱笑的漂亮男孩儿在哭；那个英勇无畏的年轻人，那个始终追随在他身边说着冷笑话的年轻人，那个为他的生命带来了温暖与光明的年轻人——他在哭！

 

面前这蜷缩在洗手台底下哭泣着的年轻人，还是Bruce最美好的梦里，那位秋千上勇敢而快乐的年轻人吗？

 

看着他无助地哭泣，Bruce的心都碎了。

 

 

 

Dick，我不在你身边的那些日子，你都经历了什么？

 


	10. Chapter 10

彼时。罗宾。

 

再次醒来，罗宾发现自己在泰坦塔的卧室里。

 

“Dick！感谢上帝你终于醒了！”

是Wally！

只有Wally。

 

“没事了Dick！放心，你安全了！”

“你昏迷了一整天。”

“大家都受了伤，毕竟，你知道的，那可是丧钟啊。”

 

“……不不不，没有！真的没有！我发誓！”

“你相信我！Dick，你相信我，医生给你做了彻底检查，真的没有！”

 

“Dick，你看着我！你听我说！”

“我及时赶到了！我收到你的信号就去救你！我赶上了，真的！在他正打算……总、总之我及时带走了你！”

“我直接把你送回泰坦塔，我甚至没有回去参与泰坦们的战斗！”

 

 “真的，是真的！你相信我！你没有被他永久标记，没有！”

“不信你看，这是医生的诊断报告。”

“我从不会骗你，不是吗？”

“不信你再检查一下自己的后颈。”

 

“是的，冷静，Dick，没有牙印，什么都没有，你很好，你没事的！”

**“你依旧属于你自己。”**

“你只是受了些轻伤，你会好起来的。相信我！”

 

“我在这儿，兄弟，我就在这儿，我会一直在这儿！”

 

“我没有告诉大家，我没有告诉任何人。我甚至销毁了我能找到的所有监控！就连为你治疗的医生也不知道你是谁。”

“我发誓不会让任何人知道！”

“我向你发誓！”

 

“因为我是你最好的朋友！”

 

“不，不不不！别担心，丧钟的气息会散去的，未完成的标记就只是临时标记而已，不是永久的！真的！”

“你再等两周就好。你相信我！”

“只要再等两周，我保证，丧钟的味道会完全消退！”

 

“真的！”

 

……

 

于是罗宾在泰坦塔躲了 **整整两周** 。

 

起初，通讯器里，蝙蝠侠只是简单的一句“罗宾！回家！”

几天之后就变成了各种疯狂的咆哮！

手机、通讯器、电子邮箱……到处都是数不清的留言。那个沉默寡言的蝙蝠侠似乎透支了他未来二十年所能说出的全部单词。

 

十多天之后，通讯器终于彻底安静了。

——他生气了。

 

蝙蝠侠当然会生气，他在哥谭独自对抗小丑，他需要罗宾。

而罗宾此时却躲在泰坦塔的卧室里， **像个废物一样** 艰难地等着发情期结束。

等着丧钟留在他身上的气息散去。

 

 

最终，他的蝙蝠侠低吼着让他滚出蝙蝠洞。

 

蝙蝠侠不需要一个软弱而无用的、只会拖后腿的罗宾。很明显，蝙蝠侠独自一人的时候，效率反而更高些。

再怎么努力，他终究是个Ω，终究是个受困于生物本能的弱者，一个毫无还击之力的弱者。

他不够强，他不完美。

 

他让他的蝙蝠侠失望了……

 

 ……

 

他不能让他的蝙蝠侠失望！！

他受超人的启发，成为夜翼；他领导着泰坦，独自守护布鲁德海文。他凭借自己的努力成为令罪犯闻风丧胆的光明骑士。他凭借自己的努力，一次次向远在哥谭的那个人证明， **自己并不是个软弱得需要被人保护着的Ω！**

 

他会因为那个人偶尔的一两句赞许，暗自高兴很久。意识到那个人偷偷望向自己这边的时候，他会禁不住得意地笑出声。他拒绝来自那个人的保护，他不能忍受那个人对他能力的质疑，即便他深知那个人会更多地自责。他不允许自己再搞砸任何事情，因为那个人不喜欢失误。他开始在发情期时大量服用抑制剂，只为了掩饰自己最软弱不堪的那一面，只为了不让他见到那个被生物本能操纵着的、软弱无能的自己。

 

然而抑制剂最大的缺陷，不是嗜睡、不是致幻、更不是破坏生育能力。

而是用得久了就会失去药效，必须不断加大剂量。

 

这些年来，每每遇到发情期，他就尽可能躲起来。若是有必须出席的紧急任务，他就偷偷加大剂量，使用更高浓度的抑制剂，好让自己看起来正常一些。他不清楚这年复一年地服用抑制剂，是否已经对他的身体造成了什么不可逆的影响——他顾不得那么多，他不允许失败，他不允许软弱退缩，他一次次强迫自己再努力一点、再坚持一下。他不能让他的蝙蝠侠失望，他想要向他的蝙蝠侠证明：Dick Grayson不是一个软弱的废物，Dick Grayson足够强、足够优秀、 **足够有资格站在蝙蝠侠身边，与蝙蝠侠并肩** 。

 

哪怕要他以自己的一切为代价。

哪怕是自己的生命。

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

此时。

韦恩宅。

 

在冰水里昏迷着的Dick忽地感到一丝暖意。

接着，是Bruce那刻意收敛着的、美妙而强烈的α气息。

他的Bruce将他拥在怀中，在他耳畔轻声呢喃着什么。

 

真好，他不禁笑出声，过量的药剂又在腐蚀他的意识，让他在迷蒙的幻境里见到了Bruce。

真好，幻觉里他的Bruce不会气鼓鼓地瞪着软弱的他；幻觉里的Bruce依旧那么好闻。

他蹭着男人的胸膛，他贪婪地享受着男人身上散发出的α气息。

 

随即他突然意识到，有只温暖大手在抚摸他后颈的伤疤。

 

常年摄入大量抑制剂，使他的触觉系统在发情期里比普通Ω要敏感太多，他甚至能感觉到那手心里薄茧的触感。

 

不，不不不！真的是Bruce！他就在面前，他那么近地看着如此狼狈的自己！

——一个被情欲操控着的，浑浑噩噩的废物。

 

而更糟的是，他发现了自己后颈的伤疤！

 

不，不是的，不是那样的！

 

他拼命逃离Bruce的怀抱，颤抖着捂住后颈，将自己缩进洗手台底下。他混沌的脑子已然无法组织语言。他没法解释清楚，他可能永远都解释不清楚。

而Bruce浓郁的α气息，对他此时脆弱的理智来说，简直就是雪上加霜。

 

被他一把推开的Bruce摊坐在满是冰水的地砖上，就那么直愣愣地望着他。那对深邃的蓝眼睛里刻着疑惑、哀伤，以及奔涌而出的 **怒火** 。

 

“Dick，告诉我，那个人是谁？

“他现在在哪儿？

“他为什么……”

 

——他误会了，他果不其然误会了一切！

 

“不是的！Bruce，不是你想的那样，不是你看到的那样……”

他拼尽气力呼喊着，屈辱的泪水不争气地大颗滚落出来。

 

“不是的……Bruce……”他哽咽着，小声地哽咽着：

“那不是……那不是……”

“那只是……那只是小丑的……”

 

“那只是小丑？”像是被不经意触动了某个机关，年长的男人忽然出声打断他，声音冰冷得可怕。

 

“是……是的……”

顿了顿，角落里的Dick忽然更猛烈地摇头：

“不是！不是的，Bruce……不是的……你听我……”

 

“那只是……小丑？？”年长的男人重复着，再次打断了年轻人。他仿佛根本不明白这每个单词的意思。


	12. Chapter 12

……

 

他的Bruce忽然安静了。

瑟缩在角落里，Dick绝望地意识到，自己已经百口莫辩：他的Bruce已经误会了！

面前那愈发浓烈的α的香气几乎让他窒息，他能感觉到下腹里更多的爱液不受控制地分泌出来，更加汹涌地一遍遍冲刷他敏感的腔道。

他觉得自己快要休克了，浆糊一团的脑子愈发无法组织语言。

想都不用想，他的Bruce彻底愤怒了，他的Bruce彻彻底底地误会了一切！

 

要怎么向面前那个近乎崩溃的男人解释，那不是真的牙印！那真的只是小丑的 **玩笑** ！

那真的真的只是一个 **玩笑！**

 

只是小丑极端恶劣的一个玩笑！

 

 

 

“乖孩子，你等的那个人，他会标记你嘛？”

 

“他的超级英雄家族，真的需要一个这样的你吗？”

“我是说，一个Ω？”

 

尖锐的指甲在后颈的腺体处画着圈，刺骨的寒意漫布全身，夜翼忍不住一阵战栗。

他依然记得两周前。隔着那层黑布头罩，恶魔般的恐怖嗓音自黑暗中传来，在他耳畔不住地低语着：

 

“我明白的，Bird boy，哈哈哈哈……

“等着他回头看到你，真是漫长的煎熬，不是嘛？

“我讨厌等待！超讨厌的！

“他会回头看你吗？啊~我明白，你是个Ω，你可以释放你的信息素，勾引他，诱惑他，你可以让他对你的身体上瘾，可以朝他张开双腿，朝他露出你流着水的肉穴，大声告诉他你有多么渴望着被他艹到哭，”小丑狂笑着，用力拍了拍他后颈的腺体，“别害羞嘛，Ω可不都是这样的嘛？ **像妓女一样？** ”

 

“还是说，你试过但没用？哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~~”

“真好奇他是怎么拒绝你的？能悄悄跟我说说嘛？”

 

“嘻嘻嘻嘻……所以，我们不能等着蝙蝠自己醒过来！”

——“蝙蝠”？蝙蝠侠在附近？

 

“我们应该主动叫醒他！”小丑接着说。

——蝙蝠侠昏迷着？他怎么样了？

 

“不如这样吧，漂亮小子，我们可以先玩个游戏。”小丑忽然用力抓着他头上那个布袋子向下拉扯着，被绑在椅子上的夜翼不得不低下头。

“让我们来试试看，你能不能叫醒他们。”

——“他们”？还有别人？大家都在附近？都昏迷着？

 

“来，让我们来试试看，第一个被你唤醒的会是蝙蝠嘛？”

 

随即，后颈传来一阵阵刺痛。

 

 

“你倒是给我叫啊？Boy blunder！”

 

尖利而刺耳的嗓音自身后传来。

夜翼急促地呼吸着，祈祷大家暂时都别醒过来。他在黑暗里咬紧口中的绷带，坚决不发出哪怕一点点闷哼。

 

 

 

……他当然没有用牙齿。

 

他用的应该是刀——夜翼咬着牙想。（注1）

 

那个变态一刀刀刻在他身上，一下下猛刺着后颈的腺体。

“怎么？你是睡着了嘛？快点给我大声地哭出来，Boy Blonder！”

 

……

接下来的一切都很乱，非常混乱。

夜翼暗自庆幸着，混乱中应该没人注意自己鲜血淋漓的后颈。

小丑毒气让家族里每个人身上都腥臭了至少半个月——太幸运了，没人发现自己的异状。

 

——虽然医生说，他后颈的腺体受到了严重损伤，具体有哪些糟糕的后果还不能确定。

可能包括这次的发情期不规律吧？

 

 

 

可是眼下竟然被Bruce发现了那些伤痕，在这么尴尬的时候。

更要命的是，他的Bruce完全曲解了他的意思！

 

他挣扎着去与发情期的本能争夺着意志，他努力不去想念眼前那个α散发的气息，他将自己缩进角落里，颤抖着、按耐住双腿间黏腻的濡湿，冲Bruce拼命摇头。

 

“不是的……Bruce……不是那样的……”

不远处，他的Bruce瞪着 **血红的双眼** ，转头望向他。

“不是的……不是的……Bruce……”

 

他哭了。

望着Bruce怒火中烧的眼睛，角落里的年轻人忽然发泄一样放声嚎啕。

 

他让他的Bruce彻底失望了。

他就这样在Bruce面前完全暴露了自己——一个软弱的、被原始欲望操纵着连话都说不清楚的、彻彻底底的废物！

他让他的Bruce彻底失望了！

**Dick** **觉得自己的心都碎了。**

 

 

（注1：你萌不要怼我。以丑爷的艺术水准，拿小刀雕出齿痕的样子骗过意乱情迷状态下的老爷，那是分分钟的事情好嘛~~）


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce觉得头很疼。

 

自刚才打开Dick的房门到现在，还不足五分钟的时间，他所受到的精神刺激就已经超过了之前几周的总和！他的男孩儿到底发生了什么事？他还没有从发现Dick后颈的恐怖伤痕一事里缓过劲来，甚至没来得及仔细检查那伤口，瑟缩在角落里颤抖着的年轻人，就忽然含混地吐出“小丑”这个词！

他被吓坏了，这和小丑有关吗？小丑对他的男孩儿做了什么？

嗅着房间里醉人的香味，按耐着潮水般汹涌的情欲，揉着 **憋到通红的双眼** ，Bruce觉得自己的脑子越发地不好使。

但是他忽然意识到，他的男孩儿身上没有陌生人的气息——他非常确定，根本没有陌生人的气息！

……那他为什么要忽然提到“小丑”？

事情进展太快，信息量有些太大，面前的年轻人又太香，Bruce觉得自己大概是跪在原地昏迷了几秒钟。

 

而比这更糟糕的是，见到自己不出声，角落里的美丽年轻人忽然大哭起来。

 

 

他在哭，他的男孩儿在哭；

他此生执着地爱恋着的人在哭！

他想要永远悉心呵护下去的天使在哭！

 

那对小鹿般的眼睛不住地流泪；那对温润迷蒙的蓝色水晶，满溢着恐惧与哀伤。

他在哭，他的男孩儿在哭！

他不该这样的，他从来都是那么快乐，他从来都对一切抱有希望。

那精美如天使般的面庞，不应该挂着哀伤。

 

 **Bruce** **觉得自己的心都碎了。**

 

那些晶莹的泪水，深深刺痛他每一根神经，鞭笞着他所有的理智、原则与坚持。

他在哭，他的男孩儿在哭！

这世上还有比这更要紧的事情嘛？

 

“Dick！”

他冲上去将那蜷缩在角落里哭泣的年轻人拽出来，紧紧抱在怀里，任凭那年轻人如何颤抖着踢打挣扎，始终没撒手。

他将他抱出浴室，他将他抱进卧室那张柔软的床上，他拉过绒毯将他裹得更紧些，他跪在床单上就那么抱着他，尝试着温暖他，始终没撒手！

 

“Dick……Dick……”

亲吻着他冰冷湿润的头发，Bruce清楚自己老早就沦陷了。那个快乐的男孩儿，那个美丽的天使，那个举止优雅、英勇无畏的战士，那个忽闪着明媚的蓝眼睛冲他微笑的人……那个从灵魂深处散发出甜蜜香气的人。对Bruce来说，那个人的存在本身，就是最猛烈的毒药、最致命的诱惑。他中毒已深，他无法自拔；他顾不上思考，他再也无暇顾及别的事情。

而此刻怀中的人，他的信息素依旧纯净香甜，一如记忆中那般动人心魄。

 

“Dick，Dick，”他隔着绒毯摩挲着年轻人的背脊，他试着让他暖和起来：“我不知道你后颈的伤痕是怎么回事，我也不清楚你为什么忽然提到“小丑”。我想我们可以等你冷静下来再给我解释，”

 

“但是现在，都过去了。不管发生了什么，都过去了！

“别害怕，有我在！”

 

 

 

 

听了这话，怀里的人反而哭得比刚才更凶！

——那简直是令人痛彻心扉地哭喊，就好像Bruce此时正在强暴他似的。

 

 

Bruce觉得头很疼。


	14. Chapter 14

 

“Dick，没事了。有我在，我就在这儿，我会一直在这儿！”

他抱住他，死死抱住他，任那年轻人如何无力地扯着他的头发，坚决不撒手。

 

“Bruce……别这样……求你……”美丽的年轻人几乎无法呼吸，泪珠大颗大颗地滚落：“你的味道……我……我会……”

我会更加失控的。

 

他知道，他当然知道，因为他自己都快要失控了！

——怀中那个已经严重体力透支的发情期Ω根本意识不到，他那些无力的挣扎，在Bruce这个忍耐到了极限的α看来，更像是在拼命扭动着身体引诱他！

那简直是犯规！

 

“别这样……Bruce，你不能再待在这里……你的信息素……”

 

“Dick！别再这样排斥我，好吗？”

他毫不费力地抓住他冰冷的双手，隔着绒毯紧紧拥着他，轻吻他冰冷濡湿的头发。

到这个份上，他的男孩儿还在试图推开他，他的心真的要碎了。

“这么多年，我的忍耐早就超过了极限！”

 

“别再这样对我好吗？这不公平！这对我不公平！”

 他握紧年轻人的双手，他猜自己弄疼他了。他瞪着因压抑欲望而变得通红的双眼，近乎失控地冲着年轻人怒吼：

“别再排斥我！Dick，别再躲着我，别总是在发情期的时候躲开我！我只是想要能看到你——哪怕我只是在一旁看着！”

 

 

 

“……Bruce？”怀中渐渐回温的年轻人终于止住了撩人的扭动，他隐忍地止住抽噎，“我没、没有排斥你。我只是，”

 

“我以为你不喜欢……”

 

 

“……”

他小心亲吻他美丽的眼睛，他小心亲吻他眼角的泪水，他小心地……望着那如含苞的茉莉般微微颤抖着的、温润美好的双唇：

“我为什么会不喜欢？”

 

“……我只是……Dick，”他抵着他依旧有些冰冷的额头，愈发粗重的吐息喷在年轻人脸上。那光洁美丽的脸颊终于又泛起一丝潮红。

“我所不确定的只是，我会是你所爱的人吗？”

 

隔着绒毯，他轻轻揉弄着年轻人的肩膀，深情凝望着面前那对晶莹的蓝色眸子，试图在那里搜寻到答案：

“我……我可以吗？”

 

 

突如其来的沉默。

寂静昏暗的房间里，只剩下两人迷醉而粗重的喘息。

 

 

“Bruce，你这混蛋！”

面前那美丽的年轻人从绒毯里伸出双臂，已经有些回温的肌肤环绕着年长男人的脖子。下腹里更多的爱液自股间涌出，他凑近男人耳畔，颤抖着，虚弱的话音更像是暧昧的呻吟：

“7年了啊，Bruce，你怎么忍心要我等这么久？”

 

厚实的绒毯顺着年轻人的背脊轻轻滑落。

 

 

他将双手放在年轻人光裸的后背上，那白瓷般细腻的肌肤还留有一丝舒爽的冰凉。Bruce扯开自己的睡袍，将他的男孩儿埋进胸口，用自己炽热的皮肤一点点温暖着他，一寸寸灼烧着他。

 

“Dick，Dick……我的男孩儿……”

 

他捧起他美丽的脸颊，他深情地吻上年轻人的双唇。他要做那年轻人的α，只做他的α，他要在此生、在此刻拥有他；他已经按捺太久，他身为α的本能欲望已经压抑太久太久——从他进入这房间开始，从他的男孩儿第一次发情开始，从他此生第一次见到这闪耀的灵魂开始。想要拥有他，想要将他据为己有，想要将一切最好的都捧到他面前，想要他一直在阳光下绽放笑靥……想要成为他此生所爱！

他永远打消了会在某次危机中牺牲的念头，因为此刻，Bruce决定，他要为了他的Ω坚强地活下去，他要一直陪着他的男孩儿，直到他生命的尽头。

 

“Dick……Dick！”他亲吻着他的胸膛，静静感受那颗心脏欢快地跃动。

 

 

 

……

“哦！Bruce！你在干什么？”

战栗着的年轻人果断阻止了落在他胸口的那个吻。他捧起男人的脸，用蒙着水雾的蓝眼睛直视着他：“别再浪费时间了好嘛？”

 

 

“拜托你快点操我！就现在！！”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇非常H非常BL，请纯洁的孩子们自行跳转到下一章……不对，下下章！！

Dick早就准备好了——他是指身体方面。

Dick更清楚，他的Bruce也早就准备好了——同样是指身体方面。

于是两个同样按捺压抑了很多年的人，不顾一切地纠缠在一起，简单直白地奔向主题。虽然严重脱力的Dick几乎是任由Bruce摆弄，甚至他昏昏沉沉的脑袋都还没搞清楚Bruce的内裤是怎么忽然被扔出去的，猛烈的苏麻感便自下腹涌上来，传遍全身。

 

“唔……”

“唔……”

陷在床单里的两人几乎同时呻吟出声。

 

他好紧——此时的Bruce脑内大概只剩下这句话。即便他几乎没费力，就直接滑进了年轻人的蜜穴，但他立即就被完全绞紧了——差点当场缴械投降的那种。将头埋在年轻人的颈窝里，Bruce试着让自己冷静下来。意识到怀中的年轻人也在愉悦地抽搐。他又耐住性子等了一会儿，才缓慢地开始律动。

“Dick……”他叹息着抱紧他的男孩儿，不由分说捉住他的嘴。

 

Dick逐渐模糊的意识依旧能清晰地感觉到，自己的下身正被炽热地一遍遍贯穿。必须承认，这一切让年轻人在某个瞬间想起了一些不好的事情，一些他极力想要忘记的事情。即便Bruce努力控制着力道，仿佛为了照顾此时虚弱的他，年长的男人竭尽所能地温柔以待。但伴随更多的快感而来的，却是源自记忆深处的恐惧，尤其是男人温软的双唇离开他之后。他忽然觉得羞耻极了，身体不自觉地想要挣扎，颤抖的双手极力想要抓住些什么。他咬紧拳头，努力阻止更多呻吟自口中流出。

 

他分明比刚才绞得更紧了！Bruce抿着嘴闷哼，他是要夹死我吗？

“Dick，”更多的轻吻落在他的额头、他的眼角，和他紧握的拳上。男人轻声唤着他，用富有磁性的低沉嗓音诱惑着他:

“放松，Dick，你可以喊出来，”

年长的男人拨过他咬在口中的那只手，舔吻着他的指尖，抽插的速度稍稍加快，一次次顶到年轻人的宫口:“你可以喊出来，”

“为我。”

 

“……Bruce，”

这个男人从来都很温柔，他想到，即便很多事情他表现得不近人情，即便全世界都认为他冰冷无情。他可以放心将一切交给他，他只需要听从他的指挥。在这个男人怀里，他永远是安全的。

“Bruce……Bruce……”

他伸出双臂环住男人的背，摸索男人背上一道道伤疤。他了解每一道伤疤，一如他了解这个男人。这个男人是个温柔的人，Dick一直知道……只有Dick知道。

 

“Bruce,Bruce……Bru……啊……”

 

意识到自己成结的时候，Bruce轻轻咬住年轻人的后颈，不仅是因为他的男孩儿又有些不自觉地挣扎。他试着将那些可怖的伤痕全部覆盖。之前一切不好的事情都过去了，他想，这个男孩儿是我的，以前是，以后也是。一直是。

后颈的刺痛让怀里的年轻人忽然四肢并用地缠紧了他。男人就在此时达到高潮，尽数释放到年轻人体内。年轻人一口咬在男人锁骨上，下腹传来的温热让他更猛烈地一阵抽搐。他被他填得满满的，年轻人迷糊地想，真是幸福得快要死掉了。

 

事实上，Bruce事后承认，他原本的计划是至少先来点温馨甜蜜的前戏——那可是Dick的第一次实战，他可不希望他的男孩儿对这件事情留下什么错误的认知。但是很快他就打消了这个念头。不仅是因为他们都耗尽了耐心，更重要的是，他忽然想起，他们还有整整6天，或者更久。

他大可以慢慢教他。

 

男人缓缓退出来，压在年轻人身上好一会儿才找回自己的嗓音。

“Dick，”舌尖一圈圈划着年轻人的耳廓，男人轻声唤着他的爱人，心里盘算着再来一遍:“Dick，你还好吗？”

……

耳畔只有年轻人逐渐平缓的呼吸声。

“……Dick？”男人抬起头。

 

——他的男孩儿居然睡着了。

 

年长的男人有些不舍地从年轻人身上爬下来，把自己摊平在旁边。

 

年轻人的香气开始改变了，多了一份自己的味道，属于一个α的味道。Bruce满意地深吸一口气，才发现自己又硬了。他转头看着那美丽的年轻人，他纤长的睫毛微微颤抖，睡得很安详的样子。“Dick？”男人迟疑着凑上去，轻吻那依旧泛着红晕的脸颊。昏睡中的年轻人只是微微蹙眉，似乎很疲惫。男人顿了顿，更直接地挤过去，一点点啃咬年轻人的唇，沿着下巴一直吻到胸口，沿途留下一整片吻痕。年轻人含糊地呓语着什么，一些暧昧的轻哼自唇间溢出。Bruce仿佛收到了鼓舞，更细腻地研磨年轻人的乳尖，一只大手不安分地向下滑去，探进年轻人依旧黏腻濡湿的股间。

直到轻哼逐步升级为呻吟，已然脱力的年轻人虚弱地抬手阻止渐入佳境的男人：

 

“Bruce……放过我吧，就这次……求你了。”

 

年长的男人再次顿住，不舍地收回手。理智告诉他，他的男孩儿需要休息，需要充足的睡眠以恢复体力与意识。Bruce拉过绒毯裹住Dick的身体，再一次，他从年轻人身上爬下来，带着十二万分的意犹未尽。

迷糊的年轻人总算舒了口气，他下意识地往绒毯深处缩了缩。随即一阵冷风刮过，他的绒毯刷地飞走：

“Dick，你应该很清楚，”

 

“在真正的 **恶棍** 面前，求饶什么的，完全没用！”

 

 

紧接着，Dick觉得自己被整个儿翻了过去……


	16. Chapter 16

第二天一大早， Bruce请来Thompkins医生给依旧有些昏昏沉沉的Dick做了健康状况评估。

 

Thompkins医生似乎非常生气。她看了看枕头上的年轻人，大步走向门外等候的Bruce：“我想我最好采些血样带回去……哦我的上帝啊……”

 “你们简直是疯了！抑制剂能当饭吃吗？”

 她扶了扶眼镜，狠狠瞪着面前狼狈的男人，像是在训斥自己的孩子一般：“Bruce，你已经不是小男孩儿了。我希望你至少能认真履行你的 **义务** ！”

Bruce一愣，随即迅速明白这位长辈指的是什么“义务”。

 

“别再给这孩子吃任何的抑制剂！”医生几乎是在咆哮：“否则，Bruce， **你们以后都不用戴套了！** ”

 

……

 

Thompkins医生几乎是气鼓鼓地离开。

 

Bruce在蝙蝠洞里忙活了两个小时，然后他吩咐Alfred帮他推掉之后六天里的一切预约、会面以及应酬。

 

“……，包括蝙蝠事务？”

“……，包括蝙蝠事务！”

“包括正义联盟？”

“包括所有的一切。”

……

老管家简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：

“……我很抱歉，sir，恕我冒昧问一句，您这几天是要……？”

 

年长的男人停下推门的动作。他稍稍转过头，只说了三个单词：

“履行我的 **义务** ！”

 

说罢，Richard少爷的房门被从里面反锁住。

 

 

 

第三天的时候，察觉到Dick的体力和意识都逐渐恢复，Bruce开始不满足于只在床上。

 

他们在沙发上，在壁炉前，在书桌上，在地毯上……在Dick的这间旧房间的每一处疯狂做爱。原来蝙蝠侠的想象力不仅仅局限于制定作战计划和改良武器装备，而年轻人柔软的身体几乎满足了Bruce全部的创造力。

被极致的欢愉包围着的Dick觉得开心极了。

他面朝着落地窗的玻璃，被Bruce抬起一条腿从背后猛烈地撞击。这让单脚站立的年轻人几乎失去平衡，他不得不扯住窗帘，暗自庆幸今天不是Alf修剪庄园草坪的日子。

他将双腿缠在Bruce的腰上，背靠着浴室的墙壁，在打开着的花洒下面，他被Bruce一次次顶上云霄。他眯起双眼，低头去寻找年长男人的双唇，直到他们一起倒进满是温水和泡沫的浴缸里。（不用担心，韦恩宅每套房间里的浴缸都是又大又深~）

 

 

第四天傍晚。

跪在床单上被Bruce用舌头舔到第三次高潮的Dick，因为兴奋到忘我，终于把那条饱经风霜的床单撕开了一个大口子。

……

“这是第二条床单了！Bruce，”美丽的年轻人喘息着，一脸惊慌：“我们不能再这样了……Alf会杀了我们的！”

“不，他不会的。”年长的男人披着睡袍坐在沙发里，一脸事不关己地看着Dick从大衣柜里翻出一套崭新的床单，手忙脚乱地换上。

“Alfred只会杀了你，”Bruce非常自信：“因为两条床单都是你撕破的。”

 

二十分钟后。

 

“Bruce……Bruce……哈啊……Alf……Alf会杀了我的……Bruce……”

美丽的年轻人被撕碎的床单捆住双手高举过头，吊挂在大衣柜里的横杆上；他修长细滑的双腿也被分别绑在衣柜两边的门把手上。于是，敞开的衣柜门将他的双腿几乎完全朝两边分开。

Bruce跪坐在他的面前，一只手托着他饱满圆润的屁股，将其柔捏成各种形状；另一只手在他温暖潮湿的蜜穴里进进出出，不断地扭转摩挲着；甚至连他挺起的分身也被Bruce含在嘴里悉心照料。淫靡的水声充斥着整个房间，越来越多的黏腻汁液自年轻人的蜜穴里涌出来，将衣柜里的所有存货都搞得一团糟。

“Bruce……别……哈啊……求你……Bruce……”

美丽的年轻人兴奋地抽搐着，晶莹的口涎自唇角溢出，那对蓝色眸子也蒙上了一层水雾：“饶了我吧……Bruce……Alf会杀了我的……他真的会杀了我的……”

“不，他不会的。”年长的男人头也不抬，继续在年轻人颤抖的双腿间忙活着：“你可以告诉Alfred，就说我已经很严厉地惩罚过你了。”

“……哈啊……Bruce……”

“……你可以更严厉一点……”

……

 

于是Dick一直鬼嚎到后半夜。

 

 

第五天。

Thompkins医生开出的药品清单一大早就送到了韦恩宅老管家的手里。一同到来的还有医生怒气冲冲的电话。

Alfred毫不犹豫地小跑去敲开Richard少爷的房门，满意地看着Bruce老爷被Thompkins医生劈头盖脸训斥了半小时。

 

Thompkins医生说，那些抑制剂造成的影响依旧是可逆的，只要停止使用就好。不过他后颈的腺体遭受过很严重的损伤，无法确定究竟是药物影响，还是那些伤痕的原因。

总之， **他大概再也不能被永久标记** 。

“……所幸这并不影响健康。”医生补充说。

唯一需要担心的是，Dick的阴道内部有一些感染过的痕迹，似乎是很陈旧的伤痕。可能是当时没有得到妥善处理，之后也没有认真对待，需要好好调理，否则可能会影响生育。

“Bruce，听着，接下来的话，只要你一人知道就好，”

听筒对面，那位慈爱的长者语气凝重：“我不知道那孩子究竟经历了什么，他可能曾经被强暴，或是别的什么非人虐待——那不是你做的，对吧？”

“那种程度的心理创伤会持续很久，说不定一辈子也无法平复。”

 

顿了顿，医生温柔地叹息着：“对他耐心一点，Bruce，你是他的α，好好照顾他。”

 

 

再次回到Dick的房间里，Bruce背靠着房门站了一会儿。

 

“Bruce？出什么事了？”

他站在敞着的窗前，微风轻拂他柔软的发丝。晨光曦微，美丽的年轻人转身朝向背后的幽暗，望着房间那头他的爱人。逆光中，他离开窗子，光着脚朝房间里走来，淡淡的金色光芒勾勒出他模糊的轮廓，线条优美、恍若天使。那对蓝色的眼睛在逆光里若隐若现，宁静而美好。

“你怎么了？Bruce？”

 

“没、没什么……Dick，”

他真美！男人几乎要窒息了。

“我只是……我们……”

 

 

“……我们错过了这么多年……”

 

自曦光中走来的年轻人远远望着他。那笑容如此明媚。

“Bruce，”他坐到书桌上，歪着头望向靠在门上发愣的男人，噗嗤一声笑出来：“ **我不会是得了什么绝症了吧？** ”

 

“不！不不不！Dick，”Bruce慌忙走上前，“没有的事情！”

“但是你需要吃很多药，你需要严肃对待自己的身体状况。”

 

“那就好，”白皙的足尖勾住男人松垮的衣带，书桌上的天使坏笑着向后仰去：“至少我们现在有大把的时间，可以把错过的时光慢慢补回来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎呀~没法永久标记不是很棒嘛？老爷终于有更正当的理由隔三差五把迪基抓回家里关起来密室调教了不是嘛？


	17. Chapter 17

Alfred不高兴。

 

他衣着整齐，优雅地站在Richard少爷的房门前，冷眼瞪视着脚边两只散乱的托盘。

——今天他们吃的还算干净，但是，他们居然又把青瓜三明治剩下了！

 

这几天大宅里的电话几乎要被各路人群打爆了。

作为一个绝对靠谱的管家，Alfred还要不失体面地向各方解释，为什么Bruce老爷和Richard少爷同时失联了十多天。

 

这真是让全世界都九死一生的十多天。

据说正义联盟在亚特兰蒂斯被海后媚拉尽数击败，现场惨不忍睹；曼哈顿新建起不久的泰坦塔被蜂巢炸掉了一大半，整个纽约市一度陷入恐慌；超级小子和罗宾（Damian）在大都会不明缘由相互大打出手，摧毁了Lex公司五座大楼。愤怒的Lex先生在电话里对Bruce老爷破口大骂，甚至以蝙蝠侠全家的秘密身份相要挟，非要让Bruce老爷立即赔钱！

 

而卢修斯！卢修斯每天都打电话询问，Bruce为什么选择在年度股东大会期间去天启星？

……

 

“我很抱歉，先生，”电话里，烦躁不堪的Alfred忽然开口打断了超人：

“作为一个被人们称为Superman的大人物，您有没有考虑过不依赖别人的帮助，独立自主地拯救一次地球？？”

 

……

所幸，哥谭一直风平浪静——果然还是蝙蝠家族的孩子们更靠谱些。

 

 

Alfred揉着太阳穴，俯身去收拾脚边那两只餐盘。

其中一支杯子底下垫着一张字条：

 

_亲爱的Alf：_

_谢谢你精心准备的晚餐。_

_青瓜三明治很好吃，但是我们真的吃不下了——我们真的不是故意剩下的！_

_明天早餐会有芒果布丁嘛？_

_还有，额，很抱歉，Bruce说，他需要再来五盒避孕套。_

_谢谢你！爱你！_

 

……

Richard少爷还很有礼貌地画了个笑脸在旁边。

 

 

已经十多天了，Alfred想象不出那个十多天没有打扫过的房间会是怎样一片狼藉——从这十几天里避孕套的消耗量来看，Richard少爷那套旧床品绝对是只能扔掉了……还有那地毯、那桌布、那沙发套……

哦，上帝啊，说不定整个房间都需要重新装修一遍。

 

话说回来，他们两个是打算一辈子不出房间了吗？

该不该去和Bruce老爷谈谈纵欲过度的危害？

 

收拾完托盘，英国管家微笑着摇了摇头，起身向楼梯间走去。

唉，这些孩子们。

 

 

 

房间里只亮着一盏落地灯。

年长的男人睡眼惺忪。察觉到身边的人动了一下，Bruce翻了个身，想要搂住那年轻人。然而他抱住的只是个枕头。Bruce不耐烦地哼了一声，闭着眼睛仔细摸索了一遍。他的男孩儿不在。

“Dick？”他不舍地睁开双眼：“你要去哪儿？”

 

床边的年轻人顿了顿，停下穿制服的动作：

“我、Bruce，我该走了。”

 

“……”

“可是现在还早，天还没亮。”年长的男人揉着眼睛，一脸不情愿：“你需要充足的睡眠……”

哗啦~

 

厚实的窗帘忽然被扯开，刺目的阳光倾泻而入，照亮了整间卧室。

 

“嘶~~~~~~~”枕头里的男人揉着眼睛猛吸一口气，像是只暴露在阳光下的吸血大蝙蝠。

“已经是中午了，Bruce。”年轻人在制服外面套上衬衫：

“而且，已经过去很多天。”

 

男人坐起身。

窗前的年轻人已经被自己的α气息所覆盖，但那一息属于Dick的特有香气，依旧很诱人。

“他后颈的腺体受过严重损伤，他大概再也不能被永久标记……”电话里医生的结论言犹在耳。

“Dick，”男人坐在床上，忽然有些无措：“Dick，我……”

“哥谭需要蝙蝠侠，Bruce，”年轻人走到床边，一个浅吻落在Bruce的额头上：“我总不能这样霸占着蝙蝠侠一辈子吧？”

“但是……”但是你身上，我的气息会散去。

“放心，我的发情期早就结束了，”年轻人微笑着，语气不容置疑：“我不会有事的。我保证。”

 

“……我必须回布鲁德海文。”

 

他起身，从背后抱住他的男孩儿，轻轻吻着他的后颈。

那里，一排新的齿印盖住了之前所有的伤痕。

“我明白，Dick。”不知道过了多久，身后的男人终于松开手，仿佛是在叹息：“不过你最好每个周末都回来住。”

 

“α的发情期永远不会结束的，Dick，你需要履行你的 **义务** 。”

 

 

 

(NEVER) END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔，其实本故事大部分加粗的字体，都是前后呼应的、老爷和迪基近乎同步的感知。  
> 我听说“灵魂绑定”，大致就是这样？  
> 我理解的应该没错吧？
> 
> 还有，作为一个纯洁的孩子，我再也不要学太太们飙车了QAQ  
> 我发现这真的不是我的强项QAQ


End file.
